


A hoot

by JokisFics



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Femboy hooters, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokisFics/pseuds/JokisFics
Summary: The concept of femboy hooters is more than just a meme at this point in time. Rhett wants to explore the newly opened restaurant. Link prefers not to talk about it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A hoot

The two men both were browsing their phones after their afternoon meeting. Sitting on opposite sides of a smaller round table in comfortable leather couches. Link had his slim legs crossed. It always fascinated Rhett how the man could sit comfortably like that. Link always sat in weird positions, it almost had a femininity to it. 

Rhett like to browse reddit and twitter, oftentimes stumbling upon memes and occassionly some more inappropriate fandom related things. He likes researching and digging deeper into things, so naturally he had read a fanfic or two. Or three.. actually, he had read so many at this point he could no longer count them. But he didn't really talk about this much. It was mostly for the jokes.

There was something about that portion of fans of theirs however, the ones who shipped them, that made him feel comfortable in coming to terms with his will to explore sexually. It was like he could do it without the effort - and most importantly, in silence.

The bearded man had stumbled upon memes of Hooters before. He wasn't by any means involved in the fad culture of the internet but he just couldn't help but get weirdly attached to this concept of male maids at a Hooters restaurant. Alot of the art was of incredibly feminine boys in the classic Hooters outfit. Ofcourse alot of them were of furries, he didn't quite understand them. But the art was oddly hot regardless.

As he once again scrolled by one of these 'Femboy Hooters' memes, he locked his phone and looked up at Link.

"Do you remember the Hooters restaurant incident the summer of 98?" He asked with a light giggle.

Link chuckled back. "What? Yeah? How on earth did you just come to think of that all of a sudden?"

"It was so bad man."

"I'd appreciate if we didn't bring this up at all. Let's just remove these memories."

"It was never my thing anyways."

Rhett knew Link always got off going to a Hooters restaurant, but they didn't do it once more since that time. They both got thrown out. Rhett however was never into it even if he really tried to.   
Link was visually uncomfortable bringing this topic up. "I grew up, I'm ashamed and I wished that day in particular did not exist. I get it's fun and silly to talk about man, but please drop this." Link swallowed. 

The tone and tension shifted in a second. "Did you see about-"

"Yeah, yeah." Link interrupted him. He knew exactly what he was aiming at. The newly opened gay Hooters restaurant. 

"Internet is crazy man. People made a GoFundMe for this."

"Whatever man. Just drop this."

Rhett knew Link always became uncomfortable about male sexuality in general. He decided to drop the subject.

"See you on monday then." Link waved goodbye with the carkeys in his hand. 

"Take care." Rhett replied before entering his own car. He took a moment to check his phone again. He looked over his shoulder and around him as if someone could potentially be spying on him. Jessie and the kids were going on a trip this weekend and he wasn't following. This was a perfect time for him to relax.

He tapped on his phone, putting something into google and opened up maps. He placed the phone on the holder infront of him and drove off. He passed by the Femboy Hooters restaurant and inspected it from a distance for a couple of minutes before actually making his way home.

At the McLaughlins it was quiet and empty. Not even Barbara was home with him. He enjoyed the silence sometimes, it helped him with regaining energy. For now his thoughts were consumed with fantasies about the Femboy Hooters restaurant. He tried to gain courage enough to actually have a night out for himself. The bearded man was resting on top of the sheets in the king sized bed. He could hear the clock ticking as he just stared into the ceiling. Rhett knew that if he were going to the Hooters restaurant he needed to do so discretely. If even one person recognises him, that meant the whole internet would soon do the same. To be fair he had no idea what impact that could have on his career, but he decided not to dwell on that.

It was close to 7pm and Rhett just came out of the shower, drying his dark blonde locks. He trimmed his beard, brushed his teeth and dressed up. He was ready to leave, putting on a brown leather jacket.

After about a 40 minute drive he parked the car outside of the wooden building on the lot. A big orange neon sign graced the front of the building. He exited the car and hunched insecurely as he approached the entrance. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before actually opening and going inside. It was almost fully seated, he found a table that was a bit aside and sat down by it. 

His heart was pounding. He took a moment and checked his surroundings. Attractive men in the same Hooters outfits that he could remember. Many of them looked very feminine. The shorts were tight and short and they all wore white crop tops. Surprisingly there seemed to be men and boys of various ages. Some seemed to be 18, and some over 40. He could already notice that there were more diversity in this restaurant than in any original Hooters.

The tense man was still hunched at the table. Sure Rhett was excited but he was also incredibly insecure. Something that one maid must have noticed as he approached Rhett's table.

"Welcome to Femboy Hooters, sir. I'm maid Jaden. First visit?" The curvy, extroverted boy smiled sweetly at him. 

Rhett just nodded slightly and couldn't for the life of him keep eye contact with the maid. 

"Don't worry, honey. You'll soften up after you've tried our special wings." The boy winked at Rhett. 

Rhett looked up at the very pretty boy briefly before flinching his eyes immediately as if he was doing something illegal. It was a pale man with long, straight, ginger hair and thick lashes. "I-I'll take one of those, then." He replied. 

"Sure thing! Drink?" The boy was posing while writing in his notes.

"Uhh.. I'll just take a sparkled water."

"Anything else?"

"I'm good."

"Great! Just 15 minutes, honey." The boy bowed quickly and smiled warmly at Rhett before leaving. 

Rhett exhaled and rubbed his face. After what felt like several hours, a different maid approached him. It took a little while before he could actually look at the man's face, but he could already see this person was both taller and tanner than Jaden.

"Good evening, sir. I'm maid Charlie." The man introduced himself while placing the food on the table. "Sorry, I had to stick in for Jaden, sir. I'll be serving you for the rest of the evening." He chuckled and smiled.

Rhett furrowed his brows and his eyes twitched as he heard the voice. He grabbed the menu infront of him in an attempt to hide behind it. "Mhm." He mumbled. 

"Enjoy your food sir! How's your experience with us so far?" The maid rested on one leg and leaned a bit to the side. 

Rhett did not answer. He was sweating cold. 

"... wait.. Rhett..?" The maid, who turned out to be Link, broke his femboy character as he saw his best friend.

Rhett stared into the menu, then looked up at Link in disbelief.

"What on earth are you-? You work here?!"

Links face flushed red. "You visit here?!"

The two men just stared into eachothers eyes before Link was abruptly pulled away, being needed in the kitchen. He looked back at Rhett a couple times before disappearing.   
Rhett's cheeks felt hot. He eyed the food that was just served to him, but he couldn't bring himself to eat it. His apetite was completely lost at this point. 

He rose, placing a hundred dollar bill on the tray before walking out of the restaurant and made his way back to his car. He grabbed the wheel and stared down on his lap. After a couple of minutes he drove off.

The tension in the studio on monday morning will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is inspired by the recent artworks of Link being dressed as a Femboy Hooters employee. These were made by me as well.  
> Here is a link to that tumblr post: https://mycophobian.tumblr.com/post/623510344203108352/rhett-sneaks-out-to-the-newly-opened-femboy
> 
> Note 2: I am in no way an author or aspiring author, I don't look for feedback. This is purely a hobby and I always just write for myself. I just like sharing it with the world as well. I'm aware this has tons of flaws, and my mother tongue is Swedish.


End file.
